FFX2: Eternal Calm Soul Calibur Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the Final Fantasy X-2 prologue, Except it's... Soul Calibur Style!


FFX-2: Eternal Calm (Soul Calibur Style!)

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T SUBMITTED THE SOUL CALIBUR VERISON OF FINAL FANTASY X AND FINAL FANTASY X-2 BUT I JUST WANTED TO TRY THIS OUT.)**

Cast

Talim as Yuna

Mitsurugi as Wakka

Heihachi as Tasgio (Tasjio?)

Zasalamel as Yaibal

Xianghua as Rikku

Strife as Shuyin

Link as Tidus

Two years have passed since Link had disappeared. But even though Talim was sad without her lover, she tried to enjoy a happy life. In fact, in the last two years, there have been new groups and they tried to convince her to join their group... but sadly... she turned them all down.

One day, she was trying to hold her breath for two minutes and forty-one seconds.

"37... 38... 39... 40... 41..." said Talim as went back to the surface.

"Two minutes, forty-one seconds... a new record!" cried Talim.

"Talim! It's time!" cried Mitsurugi.

"Coming!" said Talim as she got out of the water. Mitsurugi then crossed his arms, and said:

"You're starting to get the hang of it, aren't you?"

"Hey... you'll always be the pro, Mitsurugi." said Talim.

"I don't know. It's been so long since I've trained." said Mitsurugi.

"Your belly's getting a little bigger." said Talim as she giggled while poking his belly as Mitsurugi blushed in embarrassment.

"And you're not even the one having the baby, Mitsurugi! You do know that, right?" asked Talim as Mitsurugi did a small chuckle and ran back to the village.

"_It's been two years. I've learned how to hold my breath for more than two minutes now. It takes more than physical strength... and there are some tricks... you can't be taught... you know what? Back then, I didn't think there were any tricks to it at all. I never had time to think. An eternal Calm. A slightly chubby Mitsurugi... and my two minutes, forty-one seconds. It's not much... but it's enough." ~ Talim._

As Talim got inside Besaid Temple, she saw Mitsurugi talking with Heihachi. She then walked over to the two men.

"I remember... seeing you at the stadium about two years ago... but... now that I've finally got the chance to meet you... I must say... you are truly beautiful, Lady Talim." said Heihachi.

"Thank you." said Talim.

"I wanted to talk to you about my grandson today. You see, he's joined the Youth League. I'm not against the league, of course. It's just that me and my wife are devoted to New Yevon. But... my grandson used to attend all the party meetings with his parents. But... that is... until one day. I'm sure that being with people around his old age can't be bad for the boy. But, I worry about him. Let me see... how should I put this... I feel like my grandson is moving too fast." said Heihachi.

"_There have been new groups springing up and about while all around Spira. Everyone not only wants to be part of a new age... but they also want to build a new age too. Everyone is thinking about a new Spira. And they're all trying come up with many ways to do it." ~ Talim._

"Lady Talim, you understand, right? I only want what's best for my grandson. But it bothers me when we have little agreements." said Heihachi.

"_Everyone has different ideas. And sometimes, there's disagreements when it comes to the right thing. Sometimes, some people worry about what the new age will bring... including myself, sometimes." ~ Talim._

"I know how you feel. But Heihachi, you and your grandson should have a private conservation first. I know that you want what's best for him. But I'm telling you right now... he may walk a different path... but I'm sure that he wants do the same for Spira as we all do. Isn't that right?" asked Talim.

Later that day...

As Talim was walking across the bridge, Mitsurugi came.

"Hey!" cried Mitsurugi as he ran to join Talim.

"What do you want? Is it another visitor?" asked Talim.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. It's just that the old folks in the village, they want to see you get... well... you understand what I mean, right?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Who is it this time?" asked Talim as she looked away from him.

"Well, they're saying that it's the Chairman of New Yevon." said Mitsurugi.

"Tell them I said, "no". After all, he'll only use me right?" asked Talim.

"You're right... I'm sorry, Talim... please forgive me."

Talim then turned around, ran up to Mitsurugi, and said:

"Mitsurugi... don't worry. I'll go talk to them myself."

"Talim... don't worry about it... leave it to me. You wouldn't want to see their faces when you tell them. You know how they get." said Mitsurugi.

"Yeah." said Talim.

"Lady Talim!" cried a man named Zasalamel as he came up to join them.

"Lady Talim, my name is Zasalamel. I have come from the Youth League. I bring a message to you form our leader, Girardot." said Zasalamel.

"She's not interested in joining, so beat it, okay?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Oh?" asked Zasalamel.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Talim.

"Yes... that is correct, my lady." said Zasalamel.

"I'm sorry... but I will not be joining any one of your groups." said Talim as she turned away from him.

"Well... maybe you'd like to start a group of your own, Lady Talim." said Zasalamel.

"Zasalamel... please leave." said Talim.

Just then, Xianghua, Talim's cousin came.

"Talim! Mitsurugi!" cried Xianghua as she started scratching her cheek.

Later that day...

"_Xianghua often visits us here in Besaid. She's been travelling all around Spira... looking for ancient machina... and teaching people how to use them. It may not look like she's tired, but she seems to be having fun if you look at her." ~ Talim._

Xianghua was poking Mitsurugi's belly.

"Hey, cut that out!" said Mitsurugi.

"Love's sure got a handle on you! Where's Setsuka, hmmm?" asked Xianghua.

"She's back at the village. Go say hi, all right?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Okay!" said Xianghua as she turned to Talim.

"And Talim... how have you been?" asked Xianghua.

"I'm... still the same as always." said Talim as she put her hand covering her eyes so she wouldn't get the sun in her eyes.

"Is Astaroth still on Mt. Gagazet?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Yeah! He's been up there teaching the little children up there all kinds of cool things. He's like this leader now. Oh, that reminds me. I've got something for you. Hmm, where is it? Where is it? Here we go. Astaroth found it one day when he was up on the mountain." said Xianghua as she took out a sphere.

"A sphere?" asked Talim.

"It's a funny looking design, don't you think?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Talim, you've got to see this." said Xianghua as she played the sphere.

_In the sphere..._

_There was a man in a prison cell named Strife._

"_No, I'm not sorry! I've done nothing wrong! I know that you're listening. But if she was your girl, then what would you do, huh? How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way I could save the summoner! Let me out! Please... I want to see her..." said Strife._

_Out of the sphere..._

"_It was a voice from the past. No, it was a voice that's never left me." ~ Talim._

"What is this? What's he doing? Is that really Link? Is that... is he... what the heck is going on?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Xianghua... let me see that sphere again." said Talim as Xianghua gave her the sphere as she played it again.

"Link?" asked Talim as she looked at the man in the sphere as she remembered the promise that they made.

_Flashback..._

"_If... we should get separated... just whistle... I'll come running... I promise." said Talim._

"_Stay with me, Link... until the end... please." said Talim._

"_No... not until the end, Talim... always." said Link._

"_Always then." said Talim,_

_End of flashback..._

"_Link... is this man really you? Are you the man that I've been searching for these last two years?" _asked Talim to herself as she caressed her lip with her right index finger as she remembered her first kiss that she shared with Link and the first time he made love to her.

"Mitsurugi... Talim... you both want to find out if it's really Link, right?" asked Xianghua.

"Right!" cried Mitsurugi.

"Then let's go!" cried Xianghua.

"Go where, Xainghua?" asked Talim.

"Hmmm... let's see... well that's the tricky part. Hey, I know! Astaroth was the first person that found the sphere, so let's go talk to him!" cried Xianghua.

"Wait a minute, Talim... are you sure that you're just gonna run off like that? Can't we find out a little bit more about Link and where he is first?" asked Mitsurugi.

"And who's supposed to do the finding out, genius?" asked Xianghua.

"Leave it to us!" cried Zasalamel.

"I'm sure that Girardot will agree to help in the search. In fact, I'm going to go over there and ask him myself." said Zaslamel.

"Go away!" cried Mitsurugi.

"Understood! I will come back with a full report of our investigation. Farewell, Lady Talim!" cried Zasalamel as he left the trio (Mitsurugi, Talim, and Xianghua) alone.

"Look... Mitsurugi... I really Talim to go." said Xianghua.

"She can't do that, Xianghua." said Mitsurugi.

"Oh yeah? Well why not?" asked Xianghua.

"Because she'll be busy for the next three months! Everyone wants to see her!" cried Mitsurugi.

"Hey... what about Talim? What does she want?" asked Xianghua.

"But... all right... maybe once things calm down a bit, okay?" asked Mitsurugi.

"Well what if they don't, Mitsurugi? What then, huh? I can't believe it... after everything we've been through when Talim went on her pilgrimage two years ago. Why can't she do what she wants to do now, huh? Why? You know, every time I visited you guys, I wondered... why is it that whenever someone's trying to make their dreams happen, and their dreams come true, Talim's dreams don't?" asked Xianghua.

"Well gee, it's not like-" said Mitsurugi as Xianghua interrupted him by saying:

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you know anyway, Heishiro Mitsurugi? Talim?" as Xianghua turned around to face her cousin.

"I want..." said Talim.

"_I want to journey again... so I could find Link... but... if I leave... everyone will be sad." ~ Talim._

"I want..." said Talim again as she remembered Link's words:

_"What's the point in pretending to be all grown up if saying the things that I want to say never get said? How am I supposed to change anything, huh?"_

"Xianghua... I want to find Link." said Talim as she turned to face Xianghua and Mitsurugi.

"But Talim!" cried Mitsurugi as Xianghua breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look... I know it's selfish... but this is my story." said Talim.

"That's right! Speaking of which I brought something for you!" cried Xianghua as she ran to her bag.

"Are you serious?" asked a dismayed Mitsurugi.

"First, a costume change. You need a new look. You are a celebrity, so incognito's the way to go!" cried an ecstatic Xianghua.

"Wait! Don't move, you two! I'm... I'm going to get Setsuka!" cried Mitsurugi as he ran back to the village to get Setsuka.

"_An eternal Calm... a slightly chubby Mitsurugi... and my two minutes forty-one seconds... it's not much... but it's enough. But... still... it's okay to want more... isn't it?" ~ Talim._

"Xianghua... let's go!" cried Talim as she and Xianghua went inside the ship and left Besaid.


End file.
